


Treating wounds

by Demon_in_a_red_flannel



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, F/M, First fanfic ever, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hurt, I know I didn't start at #1, Mutant Powers, Past sexual relationship, Please don't judge me, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sex after injury, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stephen patches her up, Trying to do the 100 kinks thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_in_a_red_flannel/pseuds/Demon_in_a_red_flannel
Summary: Jamie is a mutant with teleportation powers. After she gets injured and almost dies she comes to the only man she knows that can save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I know it's nothing special or good, but after finding the 100 kinks challenge (Yes I know I'm late for the game) I decided to finally write down the ideas that were ghosting around in my head. Feel free to give me constructive criticism or tips :) I hope you enjoy it.  
> Oh and btw: sorry for any grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language

I stumbled behind the wall next to me, trying to hide. Blood was pulsating in my ears, almost too loud for me to think.  
_I‘m gonna die…_  
_I just wanted to spend the day going shopping and now I‘m gonna die…_

I never expected my life to end like this.  
I always thought I was gonna die of old age one day.  
Gray and wise in a rocking chair.  
_It‘s your own damn fault Jamie!_  
_You should‘ve been more careful with your powers!_  
Mutants have been told to be careful lately because of a group of religious fanatics running around, trying to kill us.  
According to them we were a creation Lucifers.  
But of course I didn’t listen.  
Because “ _Oh, I can teleport. They’re never gonna get me!”_  
That worked out great…  
Instead of just walking like any normal person, I decided it would be a great idea for my lazy ass to just teleport.  
Of course, with my bad luck, one of these fanatics just happened to see me materialize.  
And 10 minutes later here we are: Hiding behind a wall with a giant shotgun wound in my stomach…

I slowly slid down the wall, leaving a bloody streak on the bricks.  
“You’re not going to get away that easy, ABOMINATION!” I could hear the guy screaming.  
He crouched down in front of me, still pointing his gun at my head  
“You’re not normal! You’re a shame for human kind and I’m not going to rest until i’ve killed every single one of you bastards.”  
I stared right back at him, spitting blood into his face.  
“I guess you’re never gonna rest then. You can't stop evolution!” I said, giving him a bloody smile.  
I closed my eyes, not giving this guy the satisfaction of seeing my fear.  
_That’s it I guess…_  
A picture popped into my head, blurry and faint after all my blood loss, but screaming at me not to give up. I decided that this could be my only chance.  
With my last bit of strength I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of the only place that I knew could save me right now.  
The familiar feeling of my teleportation powers began to settle in.  
“Fuck!” I heard the guy curse but I was already gone.  
I wasn‘t sure if i would make it in time, more and more blood pooling out from underneath my fingers that I had pressed against the giant hole in my stomach.  
I could feel my mind slowly slipping away into darkness  
Then I felt the saving ground underneath my feet and I opened my eyes.  
„Stephen!“  
My legs collapsed underneath me and my head hit the ground hard.  
The last thing I could hear were steps running towards me and a shocked gasp, then everything turned black.

\--------------------------

 

 

"Jamie!"  
I felt light like a feather, bright light surrounding me.  
"Jamie! You need to come back!" He tried to sound calm, but there was panic in his voice.  
I opened my eyes trying to orient myself but I was almost certain that, what I saw must be a hallucination.  
I was hovering over myself.  
My body was lying on a surgical table, Stephen bent over me.  
He was stitching up the giant hole in my stomach, sweat glistening on his forehead.  
_I'm dead..._  
I floated closer to my body.  
It looked horrible, the crimson blood a stark contrast to my greyish pale skin.  
Mouth open, blood dribbling down the corner.  
My eyes were slightly open, staring lifeless into the distance.  
I guess I should‘ve been shocked by this sight, but somehow I was okay with it.  
At least I tried... It's probably better this way.  
"Jamie, listen!"  
I turned around, looking at Stephen.  
He had moved from my stomach to my chest, giving me CPR.  
His eyes were determined and I could see tears running down his face.  
My heart broke a bit at this sight and I swallowed hard.  
"I know you're still here, I can feel you. You need to get back in your body!  
I didn't fucking stitch you up just for you to die anyways. You owe me!"  
I snorted and rolled my eyes.  
This was so typically Stephen. He always had a problem with losing…  
(*cough* Traveling to Kathmandu to fix his hands and becoming the sorcerer supreme *cough*)  
"Please don't leave me again." He whispered, barely audible.  
Sighing, I closed my eyes and focused on my body.  
Slowly everything went blurry around me and I slipped back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa, here is the second chapter aaand my first ever attempt at writing smut.  
> I hope it's not too horrible  
> *sigh* I still have a lot to learn...  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> 

The next time I woke up I didn't feel like a feather.  
I opened my eyes in panic.  
Air poured into my burning lungs and I jerked up.  
Mistake! Bad bad mistake!  
I slumped back onto the table clutching my abdomen as a wave of pain shot trough me.  
"Fuck!" I groaned in pain.  
"Whoa, calm down! You're okay Jamie." A soft hand grabbed my shoulder  
"Doesn't fucking feel okay to me!" I snapped at him.  
"Thank you oh wonderful Stephen for saving my ass. I'm so sorry I bothered you with my stupid dying. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me."  
He gave me a sarcastic look.  
"I'm sorry but-" another wave of pain took away my breath and I started vomiting.  
He quickly handed me a bucket and I clung to it for dear life, emptying my guts into it.  
"You have to breathe Jamie."  
He handed me a glass of water and I rinsed my mouth.  
I took a deep breath and leaned back on the table.  
"I'm sorry but I didn't just decide 'Oh well today would be a good day to die and bother the amazing Doctor Strange with saving me'. If it makes your ego feel any better, I came to you because I didn't think anyone else would be able to save me. And as it seems I was right about that. So thank you but I guess I'll go home now."  
I swallowed hard and made a stand to get up but my legs decided to betray me and I tripped.  
Stephens strong arms caught me.  
"You're not going anywhere right now. I know that you have a habit of just disappearing, but not now! I didn’t bring you back just for you to miserably die of internal bleeding after you’ve run away like a sulky child."  
I tried pushing him away but he picked me up bridal style and carried me trough the sanctum.  
I tried to free myself from his grip, but realized that it was pointless, regarding the state I was in.  
I sighed and let my eyes wander over his perfect face, stopping at the wrinkles around his eyes.

I had known Stephen for quite a while, even before everything that happened to him, tho I never felt comfortable enough to tell him about my powers until after his accident and him taking on the role as sorcerer supreme. We had fought together a few times after that and also spent some sinful nights caught up in his sheets.  
Our relationship started getting serious, but back at that time I wasn’t really ready for any commitment so I left him a note, saying that I’m sorry and just disappeared.

"You've gotten old..."  
He gave me a sad look with his beautiful blue eyes and my heart began to flutter.  
"Having my responsibilities isn’t that easy, you know. And worrying about you doesn’t make it less stressful.” His lips tilted upwards in a sad smile.  
We reached his bedroom and he carefully sat me down on his bed.  
“Don’t you wanna buy me a drink first?” I laughed, regretting it right away as my stomach started hurting again.  
He plopped down on the bed next to me, a worried look in his eyes  
“You need to be more careful… I wont always be there to save you” He reached out and pushed a strain of my hair behind my ear.  
“You don’t have to tell me, stupid. I already had to painfully come to that realization.”  
I slowly slid up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.  
“Thank you for saving me.” I whispered.  
He leaned into my touch, visibly relaxing.  
With new found self esteem I started kissing his neck, licking and nibbling all the way from the base of his skull to his earlobe.  
A quiet moan escaped his lips and I started moving one hand over his chest, down to his pants.  
He flinched back like I had just slapped him across the face.  
“Please stop.” He said, moving away from me.  
“I’m sorry Jamie, but I can’t do this again.  
I don’t want to pressure you into something that you made clear to me you don’t want.  
As much as I want this right now, I couldn’t handle losing you again...”  
“Stephen, I…” He didn’t let me finish my sentence.  
“You don’t know how much you’ve hurt me with what you did Jamie.  
You just disappeared and I didn’t understand why. I thought everything was going great between us but then I wake up one morning and you’re gone. I was so worried about you!  
I was looking for you for weeks, trying to understand what I did wrong.”  
He had stood up, his voice becoming louder and louder with every word.  
I felt tears burning in my eyes.  
“I’m sorry...” It came out barely audible.  
“I didn’t know...” Carefully I tried standing up.  
My legs were still a bit wobbly but Stephen grabbed my arm to steady me.  
I lifted my other hand to caress his cheek.  
“Listen… This was never your fault. I never meant to hurt you.” I blinked furiously, not able to hold back the tears anymore.  
“I made a mistake, okay? Back then I wasn’t ready for anything serious. You know I had some bad relationships in the past and I just didn’t want us to end up the same way. Because… because you were fucking important to me Stephen. I thought it would be easier for you to forget me if I was just gone...”  
“I could never forget you.”  
I inched my face closer and closer to his, not sure if he would step away again.  
But he stayed right where he was, looking deep into my eyes.  
I slowly pressed my lips against his, hoping he would return the kiss.  
When he finally did, he was soft and careful, almost like he was scared that I would disappear any second.  
I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling his body closer to mine, showing him that he didn’t have to be careful. I wasn’t planning on leaving him anytime soon.  
I slid my tongue over his bottom lip. He slightly opened his mouth and I started exploring, scraping along his teeth, our hot tongues dancing together.  
Carefully I bit at his bottom lip and he let out a deep sigh.  
“You don’t know how many nights I dreamed about this.” He muttered against my lips.  
“I can imagine.” I grinned, looking down at the noticeable tent in his pants.  
My hands traveled downwards, grabbing him by his shirt.  
Slowly I took a step back, carefully laying down on the bed and pulling him on top of me.  
He positioned himself between my legs, popped up one elbow, still kissing me passionately. His other hand started sliding up my side and I took a sharp breath as his thumb brushed past my wound.  
He paused.  


I never knew how much I missed him until this moment. Every fiber in my body was aching for him to touch me, to kiss me.  


“I’m fine, please don’t stop...” I pulled him back down on me, pressing my lips to his in a heated kiss.  
His hand slid under the big shirt he had probably put me in earlier.  
He started caressing my breast, his thumb stoking over my erect nipple, tweaking and pinching it just the right way.  
I couldn’t suppress a needy moan, heat building up between my legs.  
I started fumbling around with the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his muscular chest.  
My hands slid up and down his torso, scraping at his abs, causing him to groan.  
His erection was pressing against my barely covered mound and I shuddered at the feeling, needing more friction.  
I slowly started to grind against his cock, trying to get some release.  
“Someones a bit impatient.” He chuckled.  
He pulled the shirt over my head, careful not to hurt me and started kissing along my neck moving downwards, stopping at my breasts to take one of my nipples in his mouth.  
He sucked and nibbled, tongue swirling around it.  
I moaned out his name and arched my back, trying to get even closer to him.  
With a plop he released my nipple and made his way further down, taking a second to carefully kiss my bandaged stomach.  
I shivered with anticipation as he hooked his fingers under the band of my panties and slowly pulled them down.  
He hooked my legs over his shoulders and situated himself right in front of my entrance.  
His breath tickled my folds and I pushed my hips up, trying to close the distance between him and my sweet release.  
He gave me an experimental lick up my lower lips.  
“Quit teasing!” I moaned eagerly.  
I could feel him smile against my pussy and I was close to forcefully pushing him against me as suddenly his tongue darted out, swirling around my clit.  
I let out a surprised moan as he started sucking on my bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure through my body.  
He occasionally moved down to lick around my entrance, fucking me with his tongue.  
“Fuck, Stephen!” I buried my hands in his hair, pulling him even closer.  
He replaced his tongue inside of me with a finger and reattached his mouth to my clit.  
His finger was pumping into my in a rapid pace and I could feel my orgasm coming closer.  
“Please...” I begged.  
He added a second finger, curling them upwards and hitting my sweetspot perfectly, while still sucking on my clit.  
My orgasm washed over me in a massive wave and I shivered, squeezing my legs together around his head.  
“Fuck! Please, I need you inside of me.”  
He sat back up and slipped out of his pants and boxers.  
His cock sprung free, standing there in all his glory.  
I licked my lips, not able to look away.  
“My eyes are up here, you know...” he laughed.  
“Stop laughing and fuck me already!”  
Without hesitating he crawled back on top of me and started kissing me again.  
I reached down between his legs and took his cock in my hand, giving him a few pumps, before ligning him up with my entrance.  
Slowly he pushed inside of me, careful not to hurt me.  
Finally he started moving, picking up pace with every thrust.  
“You okay?” His voice was worried.  
“More than okay.” I smiled, pressing my forehead against his.  
“I missed you.”  
His lips crushed against mine in a needy kiss and I could feel him letting go of all the pain and all the scars that I caused him.  
His hips kept rocking into me, hitting all the right spots over and over and over again.  
My head slumped back against the pillows , the pleasure getting to big for me to even keep my eyes open.  
Stars were bursting in front of my eyes and I could feel myself getting almost unbearably close to the edge again.  
“Stephen...” I moaned, unable to form a sentence.  
“I know, me too.” he grunted.  
His thrusts became erratic, his cock twitching inside of me.  
The feeling of him being so close pushed me over the edge.  
My whole body shook in waves of pleasure and my walls were clamping down on him.  
Stephen came shortly after me.  


He slumped down next to me, pulling me up to his chest.  
We were both breathing heavily, still coming down from our highs.  
“Are you sure this was the right treatment for a shot wound?” I laughed.  
“Are you doubting my skills as a doctor?” he looked at me like I just deeply hurt his feelings, one hand clutching his chest.  
“I would never dare do such a thing oh omniscient Doctor Strange.”  
He snorted and planted a kiss on top of my head.  
I sighed contentedly, feeling my eyelids grow heavy.  
“Stephen?” I asked, already half asleep.  
“Hm?”  
“I love you…”  
Feeling him smile against my hair I finally slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (Especially if it's constructive criticism) If you have any ideas or requests for other fics for the 100 kinks challenge feel free to write a comment and I'll see what i can do :)


End file.
